Queen's Sleepover
by Frozen-Patty
Summary: Elsa and Anna love each other more than ever. It's been a few months after the Great Thaw, and everything seems to be perfect. That is, until Anna finds Elsa still awake past midnight doing her work as a Queen. Sisterly fluff and one-shot. Inspired by my sister.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen and its characters. This idea was given by my sister.**

**This is my first Frozen fanfiction! I've watched the movie 20 times already and I still love it! It was until now that I wanted to make my own fanfic after reading (literally) most fics from the Frozen Fanfic Archive. I'm not really that good at writing, but I try :).**

* * *

><p>Anna was not at all delighted when she saw the bed across from her's empty. The night has already welcomed itself in the sky for quite a while now, but she still hasn't heard the footsteps that meant her older sister, the Queen, was done with her work. It might seem a bit childish, but Anna could never sleep without Elsa's goodnight kisses or hugs.<p>

_"_Ugh_," _Anna growled in annoyance, "Where is she?"

After waiting for at least another hour, she couldn't stand it any longer. She ought to teach her sister a lesson about overworking herself. She haphazardly tossed the blankets off of her before walking her way to the door. Her fear of darkness didn't seem to bother her as she angrily marched her way to the Queen's study. It wasn't at all a surprise when she saw a glimmer of light peeking at the crevices of the door.

"Elsa!"

The door was slammed open so hard that Elsa's whole study was shook. But by now, Elsa was used to the sudden outbursts that her sister, Anna, constantly made.

Elsa couldn't do anything but sigh at her sister's antics, "Anna, its already past midnight, you should be sleeping."

"No, _you _should be sleeping! You're overworking yourself and this has to be the fourth time you stayed up this late," Anna yelled, too angry to care about the sleeping servants.

It was true. Elsa woke extra early to start on her mountainous pile of paperwork. The whole day she didn't leave her restricting and cramped study room. Stress started creeping up at high levels as she remembered her meeting the next day. The worst part of it all was that she wasn't able to say a single word to Anna the whole day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner was brought up to her for she didn't have a moment to spare in her work as Queen. She knew her sister would complain anytime soon, and she definitely deserved it.

Using no words, Elsa returned Anna a look that held a sincere apology. Anna's shoulders slumped, finding all this too tiring this late at night.

"Elsa, please, just go to sleep already. I always wait for you to go to bed but you're always up doing your work." Anna pleaded, even trying a little pout.

"I'm really _really _sorry, but I have to finish my report for tomorrow's meeting," Elsa said, giving one last look to Anna before turning her attention back to her work.

Anna squinted and glared at Elsa long and hard, which Elsa just ignored, before she walked over to where Elsa was sitting and plopped herself right on her lap and laid her head on her shoulder. Her feet were dangling freely on the side of the chair.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked as she pinched her nose to prevent a creeping migraine.

Anna squirmed, finding a comfortable position with her head on the crook of Elsa's neck, before responding, "Since I don't want to lose sleep and I don't want _you _to lose sleep, I will stay right here until you go to bed and I will not leave until then."

Elsa sighed, she loved Anna so much, but she can be a bit stubborn. Although the situation was quite the annoying one, she couldn't deny being contented with their position.

"Fine, then," she tried to act annoyed, but changed her tone into a more comforting one, "I'm almost done, don't worry. Just sleep." She gave Anna a loving hug, which Anna snuggled into, and a kiss on the forehead, before turning back to her work.

It wasn't long before Anna fell into a slumber, going into a rhythmic pattern of breathing in and breathing out. Elsa, having only worked for a few ten minutes, was disturbed by Anna's squirming followed by incoherent mumbling.

_Cute, _Elsa grinned and let out a soft laugh before giving the redhead another kiss on the forehead.

The blond was yet again disturbed when her sister unconsciously shifted her position, her body was now leaned against Elsa's, legs were dangling off both sides of the chair now, and her cheek was pressed against the victim's shoulder.

Elsa shook her head and decided that her work could wait. She finally took the waxed out candles and the darkness that had replaced the light in consideration. Taking the gentler route in waking the sweet redhead on her lap, she shook her softly.

"Wh- What," Anna mumbled as she took in her surroundings, "ugh, Elsa, I thought you were going to sleep already!"

"I am," Elsa giggled, "just get off of me first."

Anna's face flushed and she muttered an apology, which added on to Elsa's laughter, and let her sister get up. With a flick of Elsa's hand, all the candles were extinguished and the darkness from the window spread across the room. Sending one last smile to her already droopy-eyed sister, she grabbed her hand and walked to their room. Anna, though, too drowsy to maneuver correctly in the dark corridors, was stuck onto Elsa the whole time.

Once entering their room, Elsa parted to dress in her night gown and to leave Anna to sleep. While the older one of the two was dressing behind a screen, Anna strolled onto Elsa's bed anticipating for a night to cover up the ones she's missed with her sister.

When Elsa finished, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Anna snuggled up in her bed. She lay down next to her, face to face. She never had the chance to truly look at how much her sister grew. Those freckles seemed to have multiplied throughout the years. She scooted closer and gave Anna a light kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa closed her eyes, ready to join her sister.

Elsa, not knowing that Anna was actually awake, was surprised when she felt a kiss on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she found the once sound asleep girl staring back at her.

"I love you, too." And a smile spread across her face.


End file.
